


In which Crozier has a hard day

by actualmichelle



Series: endless expanse of blue [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualmichelle/pseuds/actualmichelle
Summary: The 21st century is a hard time for climatologists--aka some days Francis Crozier just does his best to cope. References to depression.





	In which Crozier has a hard day

When his alarm went off it was all Francis could do to just lay there, thoughts and emotions too muddled for any clear thoughts to energy. He ran a hand over his face, propping himself up against his stack of pillows. Simply remaining conscious took too much energy at this point but he forced himself to gaze out the window through his heavy eyelids.

His window revealed a dark sky, much darker than it should be this time of the morning. The clouds were fluffy and expansive in a way that spoke of loud storms rather than quiet, steady rains. It looked exhausting. In the distance he could hear the honking of cars and muffled shouts. It also _sounded_ exhausting.

"I'm not going anywhere today," Francis said to the window resolutely, fumbling for his phone and sending off an email that said just that to his coworkers, then another to any of his scheduled appointments. 

And with that Francis rolled over and fell back asleep. He would remain there in that state for quite a while, peaceful in his dreams at least.

 

* * *

 

Across town James was having quite a different, unburdened morning. Pushing through the light desire not to be up at such an ungodly hour he'd showered and dressed for the day, leaving his home and getting an extra large coffee. 

The world was quite awake already and the bustle energized him, the usual walk to work quite enjoyable despite the overcast sky. Stopping briefly to pet a stranger's dog and exchange pleasantries, James made his way to work feeling progressively more cheerful. 

Then came the crackle of thunder and the first smattering of raindrops. James sighed, thinking forlornly of his delicate suit and wondering why yet again he'd neglected to check the weather or bring an umbrella.

Luckily Francis' office building had come in to view and James walked briskly for the last few feet, hurrying himself under the overhang and being careful not to slosh his coffee. Just then the rain became less of a tapping and more of a torrential pounding.

"Hah! I beat you this time," James said under his breath, opening the door and striding inside. The only person within was the intern Thomas Jopson, someone James had not yet had much opportunity to meet but had developed a favorable impression. 

"Hello Mr. Jopson, is Francis in yet?"

Jopson jumped, disentangling himself from the headphones that James only just noticed. Jopson gazed at him apologetically with his hazel eyes and an apologetic smile, "Sorry--good morning! How can I help you?"

"Oh I was just here to meet with Francis--we had a meeting scheduled."

"Ah. Well Francis actually didn't come in today, he isn't feeling well. Did you get his email?"

James pulled out his phone, poking at the screen until his personal email was visible. Sure enough there is was--a characteristically succinct email begging off of the day's duties on account of "sudden and pervasive ennui".

"Oh for Christ's sake...," James muttered under his breath grouchily--sometimes it was hard to figure out if Francis' flippancy was an honest hint at his internal state, or just a wry remark against the world. When he looked back up Jopson was gazing at him with a strange half smile.

"Well if he won't come to me, I'd better go to him! It would be good for someone to check up on him anyway," and momentarily forgetting his lack of umbrella James swept back out into the street, yelping as he was pelted with rain.

"I'll call you a taxi!" Jopson called after him.

 

* * *

   

Francis woke up to a ringing doorbell with head spinning, but at least gone was the mental fog that had weighed him down earlier. Groaning, he begrudgingly pulled himself from bed, grabbing an old sweatshirt and yanking it over his head as he went to the door. Swinging it open and ready to tell whoever was there to fuck off, thank you, Francis stopped and merely frowned at the soaking wet James Fitzjames waiting on the other side. 

"James, what are you doing here?" Despite himself Francis' tone was gentle as he beckoned the shivering man in, pulling his softest towel out of the nearby cupboard and shoving it at him.

Wiping at his wet face and pressing the water out of his hair James gave him a winning smile, "You didn't think it would be that easy to get out of our meeting did you?" 

"So you...walked here. In the rain? I thought my email was clear--I'm not feeling well so I took the day off. It does not need to concern you. We will meet another day," Francis replied, falling back on the clipped tone he used to handle workplace irritants.  

James must have picked up on that, a faint glimmer of hurt on his face that was quickly buried. He looked down at the ground briefly with a small sniffle, a stray water droplet running down his nose and falling to the floor. 

Francis made a noise of discontent, yanking the towel from James' hands and wiping up the tiny puddle. James stepped back a bit, and Francis realized with shock that for a brief moment he has been totally distracted from the empty, gnawing pit that had resided in his stomach all morning (and truthfully all last evening).

"In truth Francis, I was concerned. I came here under the guise of work, but truly I wanted to check up on you. But if you would prefer me to leave I will do so immediately; I certainly meant no inconvenience," Francis had stood back up so they were back at level with one another, feeling as if he had wiped at the floor as much as was possible without causing excessive awkwardness. 

"You never miss work. I came to see if you were okay, if you needed anything? Perhaps to assist with your...pervasive ennui as you put it?" James finished, in a bit of a rush with a mischievous grin. 

It was strange. The time frame that they had known one another and could be called anything approaching friends was miniscule. But despite that, this visit did not feel intrusive--even though from anyone else it might have felt so, barring perhaps Tom. Perhaps it wasn't strange and James was just all too charming. 

"I'm really fine. Just needed a bit of extra rest, and this awful weather doesn't help much. Jopson and Tom are well equipped to take care of any pressing issues."

"Of course. Well, if you don't need anything and are in need of time to yourself, I will be going. But please Francis, if you need anything at all you know how to reach me. I have some familiarity myself with how...debilitating such moods can be," James replied, reaching up a hand to pat Francis' shoulder as if he were afraid the man would bolt at the last minute. Instead Francis smiled ruefully.

"Thank you James, I do appreciate it. I will see you tomorrow."

And with that James left, Francis waving after him and gently shutting the world back out--but with a slightly lighter heart at the idea of rejoining it in the morning.


End file.
